The invention concerns a method for the torque-oriented control of an internal combustion engine.
DE 197 39 564 A1 describes a method for the torque-oriented control of an internal combustion engine, in which a set torque is computed according to the wishes of the driver, and the set torque is limited to a maximum permissible torque. The maximum permissible torque in turn is computed as a function of an accelerator pedal position and the engine speed. The method cannot be applied directly to an internal combustion engine with exhaust turbochargers.
DE 100 00 918 A1 describes a method for the torque-oriented control of an internal combustion engine. In this method, a set torque is computed from an accelerator pedal position and is converted to a set fuel quantity by an input-output map. This set fuel quantity is corrected by a relative efficiency factor. The corrected set fuel quantity in turn is limited to a maximum fuel quantity by means of an input-output map to limit smoke formation. A problem with this torque-based architecture, however, is that the set torque can differ from the actual torque at the power takeoff due to the smoke limitation.
The not yet prepublished German Patent Application with the official file number 10 2004 001 913.4 also describes a method for the torque-oriented control of an internal combustion engine. In this method, the set torque is corrected by a relative friction torque, which is computed essentially from the deviation of the current state of the internal combustion engine from a standard state. The resulting torque is converted by a corresponding input-output (engine) map into a power-determining signal for automatically controlling the internal combustion engine. The effect of an exhaust turbocharger is not described in connection with this method.